Gdy sny mają znaczenie
by Blue Daisiess
Summary: Ważny dzień dla Aleca zmienia się w najgorszy w całym jego życiu. Czy coś dla niego zmieni?


**Prawa autorskie do postaci należą do Cassandry Clare.**

**One-shot. Rating M dla lemona.**

* * *

Gdy się obudził po niespokojnej nocy, czuł pot na całym swoim ciele. Koszulka przylepiała mu się do pleców i oddychał nierówno. Jego serce wciąż łomotało jak oszalałe. Lecz kiedy próbował sobie przypomnieć, o czym śnił, co tak okropnie go wystraszyło, miał w głowie pustkę. Opadł na poduszki i przez jakiś czas leżał spokojnie, czekając, aż emocje opadną. Postanowił po prostu zignorować wrażenie, jakie wywarł na nim zapomniany sen.

Sny nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Z tą myślą wstał z łóżka i leniwie sunąc przez pokój dotarł do szafy, a później do łazienki, niosąc pod pachą przypadkowo wybrane jeansy i sweter. Ten dzień był ważny. Bardzo ważny. Miał spotkać się z Magnusem.

To nie miała być ich pierwsza randka, nawet nie druga, czy trzecia. Widywali się nadzwyczaj często, bo Alec niemal każdego dnia znajdował pretekst, by wymknąć się z domu i odwiedzić apartament czarownika. Jednak na samą myśl o właśnie tej randce, serce Aleca upominało się o uwolnienie z jego klatki piersiowej. Gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni kilka dni temu, gdy Alec usypiał na kanapie po długiej sesji całowania, zdawało mu się, że słyszy cichy szept przy uchu. _Kocham Cię_, mówił. Nie mógł być pewien, czy się nie przesłyszał lub, czy nie był to wymysł jego zmęczonego umysłu, ale był tak poruszony tymi słowami, że nie mógł wytrzymać dłużej niż dwudziestu minut nie myśląc o Wysokim Czarowniku Brooklynu.

Sądził, że jeśli to, co usłyszał było prawdziwe, to bardzo go to cieszy. Z drugiej strony, wciąż nie potrafił zdefiniować własnych uczuć. Zdawało mu się przez wiele lat, że kocha Jace'a, lecz wraz z pojawieniem się Magnusa wszystko się zmieniło. Teraz nie był już niczego pewien. Czy tak łatwo można przestać kogoś kochać? Lub inaczej: czy tak łatwo jest się zakochać w kimś innym? Nawet, jeśli słowa takie jak 'miłość' czy 'zakochanie' przyprawiały go o zakłopotanie, nie potrafił nie używać ich, myśląc o tym, co mógł czuć do Magnusa.

Wykąpał się i ubrał w pośpiechu. Jak zawsze. Nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na wygląd, ani nie widział nic ciekawego w staniu przed lustrem godzinami. Na zakupy chodził tylko, gdy musiał, czyli rzadko. Jeśli już znalazł się w centrum handlowym, szedł do pierwszego lepszego sklepu, szukał czegoś niewyróżniającego się i kupował to niemal hurtowo. Następnie szybko ulatniał się z tego zatłoczonego, głośnego miejsca, które osobiście uważał za wylęgarnie zła, i szedł prosto do Instytutu.

Wyszedł z łazienki, wziął z biurka portfel i telefon i schował je do kieszeni. Opuścił pokój i pogrążony w myślach, zszedł na dół do kuchni. Musiał chyba trochę się pośpieszyć. Wstał w samą porę i miał jeszcze sporo czasu, ale chciał znaleźć się na miejscu jak najszybciej. Lubił być pierwszy. Lubił zająć stolik i czekać, aż Magnus się pojawi, wyglądać przez okno i poczuć radosne trzepotanie serca, gdy zobaczy zbliżającego się Bane'a. Który pewnie znów będzie rzucał się w oczy swoim ekstrawaganckim stylem bycia. Alec uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o tym, czym tym razem zaskoczy go czarownik.

-Cześć – przywitał się z rodziną, która siedziała w komplecie przy stole, zajęta cichymi rozmowami. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że nikt mu nie odpowiedział, wciąż myślał o Magnusie. Gdy nalewał sobie kawę, gdy brał w lodówki plaster sera i nakładał na kromkę białego pieczywa, gdy jadł szybko kanapkę i popijał dużymi haustami kawy – wciąż myślał o Magnusie.

-Wychodzę – rzucił szybko. Nie było obiekcji. Rodzice mu ufali, więc mógł robić właściwie wszystko. Inna sprawa, że rzadko z tego przywileju korzystał. Jace był zajęty przedrzeźnianiem się z Maxem i nawet nie zauważył pojawienia się Parabatai, a Isabelle odprowadziła go nieco mglistym spojrzeniem.

Gdy wyszedł z Instytutu poraziło go chłodne, orzeźwiające powietrze. Była końcówka września, ale temperatury nadal były wysokie. Alec pomyślał, że mógł jednak ubrać się trochę cieplej. Miał na sobie dość gruby ciemny sweter i szalik, który złapał w biegu, ale poczuł lekki dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Przyspieszył kroku, żeby trochę się rozgrzać. Minął stację metra i wyszedł na Lexington Avenue. Przystanął, by chwilę się zastanowić, a potem ruszył energicznym krokiem w kierunku niewielkiego zaułka, gdzie powinien znaleźć kawiarnię.

Z daleka już zobaczył migający szyld z nazwą kawiarni. Uśmiechnął się mimo woli i pobiegł wolno w tamtym kierunku. Znalazł się przy oszklonej ścianie i chciał popchnąć drzwi, gdy nagle zobaczył coś, co sprawiło, że skamieniał. Ujrzał Magnusa. Był ubrany w jaskrawo pomarańczową koszulkę i był obsypany brokatem. A obok niego siedział inny chłopak, którego Alec nigdy przedtem nie widział. Miał może dwadzieścia parę lat. I trzymał rękę czarownika w uścisku charakterystycznym dla zakochanych. I patrzył w jego kocie oczy z miłością. A Magnus pochylił się do niego i pocałował z uczuciem.

W Alecu zagotowała się krew. Mógłby stamtąd odejść, ale nogi poprowadziły go naprzód. Otworzył drzwi i wtargnął do kawiarni, robiąc przy tym mnóstwo hałasu. Nie było zbyt wielu klientów, więc musiał przykuć dużą uwagę tych, którzy siedzieli przy stolikach. Dotarł do całującej się pary, która nie zwróciła na niego kompletnie uwagi. Szarpnął ranieniem jasnowłosego chłopaka i odciągnął go od Bane'a. Początkowo obaj mężczyźni nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje, ale potem w oczach Magnusa pojawił się gniew. Kto śmie mu przeszkadzać? Zlustrował spojrzeniem intruza. Był to dość atrakcyjny chłopak, a jego oczy zdawały się nieludzko piękne, ale wciąż pozostawał intruzem.

-Coś się stało? – wysyczał rozeźlony Bane.

-Ty mi powiedz! – wydarł się czarnowłosy nieznajomy. – Kto to jest? – Wskazał palcem na jego chłopaka.

Magnus zmarszczył brwi. O co chodziło temu chłopakowi? Nie wydawał się w żaden sposób znajomy.

-Mój chłopak – odparł spokojnie.

-Chłopak? – Na twarzy nastolatka pojawił się szok. – Chłopak?

-Wybacz, ale jesteś tu w jakimś konkretnym celu? Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? Znamy się? – Magnus miał całkiem dość tej dziwnej sytuacji, a jego partner zdawał się całkiem wystraszony.

-Oczywiście, że się znamy! Umówiłeś się tu ze mną.

-Pierwszy raz w życiu cię widzę – odparł poważnie Magnus.

-Ale… - Alec próbował protestować. Nie rozumiał, co się dzieje.

-Może coś ci się pomyliło – zasugerował nieśmiało jasnowłosy chłopak. Alec popatrzył na niego wściekle, ale złość zaraz ustąpiła na widok bezradnej miny blondyna. Znów popatrzył na Bane'a i dostrzegł jedynie zmieszanie. _On naprawdę nie wie, kim jestem, _pomyślał.

-Tak. M-może – wyjąkał i cofnął się do wyjścia. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych. A wzrok Magnusa na jego sylwetce był niemal palący.

Znalazłszy się na zewnątrz, ruszył pędem do domu.

Gdy szedł, a raczej wlókł się, Park Avenue, zaczął siąpić deszcz. Z początku lekka mżawka szybko przerodziła się w prawdziwą ulewę. _Świetnie, tylko tego brakowało_, pomyślał i ruszył pędem do Instytutu. Nie mógł zrozumieć tego, co stało się przed kilkunastoma minutami. Nie potrafił znaleźć logicznego wytłumaczenia, a nie pomagał mu również powracający obraz Magnusa obściskującego się z tamtym chłopakiem. Poczuł w sercu ból tak okropny, tak rozdzierający, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Nawet gdy Jace poznał Clary i wyraźnie obdarzył ją uczuciem, nie towarzyszyło mu takie rozgoryczenie. Dałby bardzo wiele, by nigdy nie widzieć tego, co widział lub raczej, by to nigdy nie miało miejsca. Ale najpotworniejsze było to, że Magnus go nie poznał. _Co się stało?_ Próbował znaleźć odpowiedź, ale ona nie nadchodziła.

Znalazł się przed drzwiami do Instytutu. Pociągnął za mosiężną klamkę, ale zamek nie ustąpił. Ściągnął brwi. Instytut prawie nigdy nie jest zamykany. Ogarnęła go niepewność. Zapukał kilkakrotnie, tak mocno, że usłyszał rozchodzący się po drugiej stronie dźwięk dobijania do drzwi. Marzył, by położyć się do łóżka i zapaść w długi, głęboki sen.

Nie czekał długo. Ktoś zaczął odryglowywać wrota, a później ukazała mu się twarz jego siostry.

-Co jest? Czemu zamknęliście drzwi? – zapytał, próbując wyminąć Isabelle w progu.

Poczuł zaciskające się na jego swetrze piąstki, które później odepchnęły go do tyłu, tak, że z powrotem znalazł się na ulicy.

-Kim, do diabła, jesteś i co sobie wyobrażasz chcąc wtargnąć do siedziby Nocnych Łowców? – zapytał groźnie dziewczyna. Oczy Alec rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

-Isabelle, przecież to ja, Alec. Twój brat. Jak możesz mnie nie poznawać? – Ogarnęła go panika. Czy to możliwe, że z Izzy działo się to samo, co z Magnusem?

-Mam tylko dwóch braci i nie jesteś żadnym z nich – odparła ostro. – Teraz odejdź, zanim spotka cię coś nieprzyjemnego. – To mówiąc, zatrzasnęła przed nim drzwi.

Alec stał na środku chodnika, tępo wgapiając się w budynek. _Co się, u licha, dzieje?_ Przemókł już do ostatniej nitki. W końcu postanowił ruszyć się z miejsca. Poszedł wzdłuż chodnika, a potem skręcił w udeptaną na trawniku ścieżkę. Postanowił obejść Instytut i dostać się niezauważenie do swojego pokoju. Nie wiedział dokładnie, co chciał później zrobić, ale wiedział, że na pewno nie zostawi tego, tak jak jest teraz. _Co to, to nie_.

Znalazłszy się pod oknem swojego pokoju, zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, jak mógłby dostać się na wysokość prawie sześciu metrów. W pobliżu ściany budynku stał potężny dąb, którego gałąź była na prawie tym samym poziomie, co jego okno. Jednakże pomiędzy nimi znajdowała się niemal pięciometrowa luka. Mógłby próbować skoczyć i złapać się wystającej belki, jednak wydawało się bardzo prawdopodobne, że spadnie i skręci sobie kark. Przełknął ślinę. Już zdecydował. Nie było innego wyjścia, więc ruszył ku drzewu i po chwili wspinał się na najwyższe gałęzie. Ta część poszła mu jak z płatka. Ostrożnie przesunął się po gałęzi na jej koniec, gdzie wciąż była dosyć mocna. Dopiero teraz stanął przed prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Odległość między oknem a nim zdawała się jeszcze większa niż przypuszczał. Poczuł silne trzepotanie serca w jego piersi. Ugiął kolana i odchylił się trochę w tył. Skoczył.

Musiał mieć więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, bo gdy zawisł przy ścianie, chwytając się wystającej belki, w oczy rzuciły mu się nierówności między cegłami. Stanął dość bezpiecznie i podciągnąwszy się do parapetu, zaczął cicho i wprawnie próbować otworzyć okno. Po chwili zamek ustąpił i Alec otworzył lufcik. Wpadł do środka, dysząc ciężko. Bardziej niż wysiłek fizyczny, zmęczył go stres.

Ale udało się. Dostał się do swojego pokoju. Przynajmniej tak powinno być. Ale gdy się rozejrzał, zobaczył pomieszczenie o ciemnych ścianach z meblami pokrytymi folią i różnymi pudłami walającymi się na podłodze. To nie była jego sypialnia. Pomylił okna? Nie, to niemożliwe. W takim razie, gdzie się znalazł?

_Pierwszy raz w życiu cię widzę. Kim, do diabła, jesteś?. Mam tylko dwóch braci i nie jesteś żadnym z nich. _Myśli szybko przelatywały przez jego głowę. Czuł się, jakby świat zaczął wirować. Wszystko było dziwne, obce, niejasne. _Co się dzieje?_

_Co się dzieje?_

_ Co?_

_ Się?_

_ Dzieje?_

Nie myślał nawet, co robi. Podwinął rękaw swojego swetra. Przyjrzał się swojej skórze – bladej, gładkiej, czystej. Podwinął drugi rękaw. Zdjął cały sweter. Ale na próżno. Nie znalazł ani śladu po runach. Nie znalazł nawet ani jednej blizny, wyniesionej z walki. Nic. Kompletnie nic.

Ubrał się i usiadł na chłodnej podłodze. Wgapiał się przez chwilę w zakurzone lustro. Widział bezradnego, drżącego chłopca, w którego oczach wzbierały łzy. _Czy to był on? Czy aby na pewno?_ Nie był już niczego pewien. W końcu właśnie dowiedział się, że nie istnieje.

Zapadał zmrok. Alec szedł po Moście Brooklyńskim ze spuszczoną głową. Właściwie, nie myślał o niczym. Był spokojny. Czuł żal i smutek. Trudno było to kończyć, nawet ze świadomością, że nikt nie będzie za nim tęsknił. Bo nikt go nie pamiętał.

Kiedy wchodził na barierkę, zastanawiał się, czy po śmierci jest jeszcze _coś. _Chociaż, czy można było nazwać to śmiercią, skoro w zwątpienie poddawało się całe jego życie? Może skok tylko uświadomi mu pustkę, którą zapełnił fałszywymi wyobrażeniami, może przypomni mu o braku czegokolwiek, a może nie stanie się nic – jedynie rozpłynie się i przez jego byt nie przejdzie ani jedna myśl?

Do końca liczył, że znajomy męski głos zawoła jego imię i odnajdzie miłość w kocich oczach, i że wszystko skończy się happy endem. Jednak nikt go nie powstrzymał. Alec spadł w ciemną otchłań fal.

* * *

Gdy otwiera oczy, widzi biel. Czy tak wygląda śmierć? Stopniowo wracają do niego wszystkie zmysły. Czuje zapach lawendy, ciepłe, suche powietrze. Leży na czymś miękkim, w dotyku jest gładkie i miłe. Decyduje się, by w końcu spróbować się podnieść.

A wtedy nie może uwierzyć.

Spojrzał w prawo, w lewo, za siebie. Zbadał każdy kąt. I wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć. Nim się zorientował, osunął się na kolana i zaczął płakać. A potem usłyszał swój własny śmiech. Chichotał jak szaleniec, aż poczuł ból w płucach. Położył się na podłodze z rozłożonymi rękoma i nogami i wpatrywał się z powrotem w biel sufitu. Swojego sufitu.

Bo znalazł się w swoim pokoju. Nie w żadnym schowku, tylko w swoim własnym pokoju, gdzie były jego meble, jego ubrania, jego książki, jego wszystko. Poczuł tak niesamowitą ulgę, że chciał wykrzyczeć całemu światu, jak bardzo jest szczęśliwy.

Poderwał się na równe nogi. Podbiegł do szafy i zgarnął pierwszą lepszą rzecz do ubrania. Wciągnął na siebie jeansy i sweter i wybiegł z pokoju, robiąc przy tym mnóstwo hałasu. Zbiegł po schodach i wpadł do kuchni niczym burza. Uśmiechnął się promiennie, gdy zobaczył zdziwione twarze reszty domowników, spoglądających na niego jak na idiotę.

-Coś taki energiczny? – zapytała znużona Isabelle, siedząc w szlafroku przy stole.

Doskoczył do niej i pocałować w czoło. Później, śmiejąc się, powiedział:

-Życie jest piękne.

Wszyscy podążali za nim skonsternowanymi spojrzeniami, kiedy łapał szybko grzankę i wybiegał z kuchni.

-Co mu odbiło? – zapytał Jace kilka minut później. Reszta jego adoptowanej rodziny tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

Nie zatrzymywał się ani na chwilę, biegnąc szybciej niż chyba kiedykolwiek w całym swoim życiu, aż dotarł do niewielkiej kamienicy na Brooklynie. Dopadł dzwonka, nacisnął brzęczyk kilka razy i niecierpliwie chodził w tę i z powrotem, oczekując. Rozległ się zirytowany głos.

-KTO ŚMIE….

-To ja! – wykrzyknął strofująco. – Alec.

-Alec? – Magnus był widocznie zdziwiony. Umówili się dopiero na dwunastą, a było zaledwie wpół do dziesiątej.

-Wpuścisz mnie?

-Co? A , tak – odparł zmieszany.

Lightwood wbiegał po schodach, biorąc po dwa stopnie i znalazłszy się pod drzwiami do mieszkania Magnusa, zaczął energicznie pukać. Magnus otworzył mu z wyrazem kompletnej dezorientacji, może obawy, na twarzy. Alec zapatrzył się w oczy czarodzieja, które wydawały się dziś wyjątkowo błyszczące. Czasem zieleń brała przewagę nad złotem, tak jak dzisiejszego dnia, i Alec uwielbiał niesamowitą głębię spojrzenia Magnusa.

Zorientował się, że stoi, milcząc i lekko dysząc po długim biegu. Ale przecież nie przyszedł tu, by jedynie wgapiać się w Bane'a. Kąciki jego ust zadrżały i uśmiechnął się promiennie, ukazując rząd białych zębów, a Magnus coraz bardziej gubił się we własnych myślach.

-Alexandrze, co ty… - zaczął czarodziej. Jednak Alec ruszył z miejsca i przysunął do Magnusa. Popchnął go lekko w tył i zamknął za nimi drzwi, przesuwając je stopą. Ujął delikatnie w dłonie twarz Bane'a i przybliżył się bardziej, tak że ich nosy stykały się czubkami. Powieki Magnusa lekko opadły i spoglądał teraz na swojego chłopaka zauroczony. Niecierpliwił się. Pragnął dotknąć ust Nocnego Łowcy swoimi wargami, jednak czekał na kolejny ruch Lightwooda. Czuł ciepły oddech Aleca na swoich ustach, gdy chłopak wyszeptał:

-Kocham cię.

Magnus otworzył szeroko swoje oczy i wpatrzył się w chłopaka. Na jego policzki wstąpił rumieniec, ale nie spuścił wzroku i odważnie patrzył na niego. Magnus poczuł, że szczęście niemal rozrywa jego pierś. Długo czekał na te słowa.

Zaśmiał się w sposób, który przypominał westchnienie i wplótł palce we włosy Aleca.

-Ja też cię kocham.

Później czuł już tylko ciepły dotyk Aleca na swoim ciele. Niecierpliwe, niedoświadczone palce rozpinały kolejne guziki jego koszuli. Miał zapamiętać na zawsze sfrustrowane jęknięcie, gdy próbował rozpracować skomplikowany mechanizm klamry jego paska, seksownie przygryzane wargi, a w szczególności widok jego całkiem nagiego ciała. Był całkiem obnażony, jednak nie wyglądał na zbyt zawstydzonego. Chłopiec oddawał mu się cały i Magnusowi przez chwilę zachciało się płakać, ale stwierdził, że to nienajlepszy moment.

Magnus ułożył go na poduszkach i z czcią obcałowywał całe ciało Nocnego Łowcy, które pomimo blizn, zdawało się rzeźbą najznakomitszego artysty. Zanim w niego wszedł, zawahał się. Alec przyciągnął go wtedy do siebie i wpił się w jego usta. Zapraszał go, prosił o więcej.

Bane poczuł ciepło Aleca i zdawało mu się ono najcudowniejszym uczuciem, jakiego kiedykolwiek doznał. Robił wolne, głębokie ruchy, wpatrując się z uwagą w niebieskie oczy. Szukał choćby drobnego sygnału protestu, jednak żadnego nie zobaczył. Alec oplatał go nogami w pasie i dłońmi wokół szyi. Początkowe niepewne westchnienia zostały w krótkim czasie zastąpione przez pełne satysfakcji, głośne jęki rozkoszy.

Magnus tracił nad sobą panowanie. Jego ruchy stawały się szybsze. Słyszał własne okrzyki, czuł pięść zaciskającą się na pościeli, ale w głowie miał mętlik. Pożądanie nim zawładnęło. Próbował się powstrzymać, pomyślał, ze może zrobić krzywdę Alekowi. Ale ten nie sprawiał wrażenie ofiary – raczej wygłodniałego zwierzęcia i włączył się w rytm Magnusa. Bane położył się na piersi kochanka i po kilku ostatnich pchnięciach, obaj osiągnęli limit.

Leżeli długi czas w milczeniu, ciasno do siebie przytuleni, a Magnus wciąż był w Alecu i nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby chciał zmienić tę sytuację.

-Jesteś Tym Jedynym – oświadczył poważnie czarodziej, opierając się brodą o pierś chłopaka. Alec uśmiechnął się promiennie i szybkim, płynnym ruchem przewrócił Magnusa na plecy, tak że siedział na nim okrakiem. Pocałował go czule i w tym samym momencie poczuł, że łóżkowe aktywności mogą zająć im jeszcze jakiś czas.

* * *

**Jak się podobało?**

**Oznaczyłam to jako M, choć raczej nie jest to aż tak perwersyjny tekst ;p**

**Przepraszam za długą nieobecność! Szczerze mówiąc, miałam drobny zastój (czy też problemy z motywacją?). Myślę, ze musiałam trochę odpocząć od historii z ZMDP, ale teraz pracę nad rozdziałem 11 ruszą pełną parą! **

**Zapraszam do komentowania!**

**~~BD**


End file.
